New technologies are needed to enable the multiplexed analysis of gene expression in many samples in parallel. This would enable the generation of high-resolution maps of gene expression of the mammalian brain, as well as other complex tissues. This proposal aims to develop novel technology to enable applications of this type. It is suited to analyzing complex and dynamic biological systems, including regulatory and communication systems that operate at the cellular and multicellular level. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: We are developing technology to enable a deeper understanding of how the genetic blueprint is used to make and regulate the mammalian brain and other complex tissues. The ultimate aim is to provide technology that enables new insights into how complex biological systems work, and how this is altered in disease. This understanding can be translated into diagnostic and prognostic assays, preventative strategies, and therapeutics.